Break Away
by menduthecat
Summary: Ashley is a rock star mom, Literally. While Spencer is a heartbroken mom of two. What will happen when Spencer can no longer deny knew her feelings for her high school sweet heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Trinity, why don't you let Hayds play the drums and you the guitar?" I say trying to convince my toddlers to share. It's a difficult feat. I should know my brothers and I grew up spoiled. Only difference is that Glen and I rarely shared while Clay was the most generous. He played with me all the time and actually had fun. Glen would torture me. Now I see that with Trinity and Hayden. It's that love/hate relationship. The same one Glen and I grew accustomed to.

"Mommy she doesn't know how to. She might play too soft." Trinity whined. Me personally I think that that wouldn't be too bad.

Hayden cries and runs into my arms, "See mommy, she's mean."

"Trinity I thought you liked to play the guitar." I say as I hold onto my youngest. "It's not like I like you playing music, so if you can't compromise and share then no more music." I stare at her so she can see 'Momma don't play no games'. I really don't like them playing and creating music/noise. I have abandonment issues. It's just I know that kids need to be creative. Why their mother sent these gifts here and why I let them play them? I don't know. I guess it's because I miss her.

"But mommy" Trinity murmurs as she bows her head.

"No buts missy."

"Okay." She concedes defeat, stands and walks towards Hayden. She taps her on her back and hands her the drumsticks. Hayden has this cute grin on her face. She really doesn't like to play as much as Trinity but when she does want to there's always an issue.

"Play nice my sweet Davies twins." I say as I begin to stand from my seat. I begin to walk out of the room.

"Tattle Tell" Trinity whispers glaring daggers into her young sister.

Hayden sticks out her tongue and replies, "Cry Baby"

A grin creeps on my face as I hear them exchange words. The next thing you hear is the ticking of the drumsticks. Then the noise commences. My little rockers can play their hearts out.

When I reach the top of the stairs I am met with beautiful green eyes. She pulls me into her. We lock lips and the kiss becomes heated fast. Her lips are soft, full and big. Or would that equal full? Oh well the point is they feel good. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. But as always our time is always interrupted.

She groans against my mouth and murmurs, "Ignore your phone."

"I can't it might be the office." I say moving away from her and taking the call in my office. "Hello" _Hey Spence_

"Why are you calling?" _What happened with us?_

"I really, really don't want to talk about this now" _It happened._

"Can we please not talk about this" _It happened, Spence. You slept with me and you can't take it back._

"It was a mistake Ashley" _It wasn't a mistake, you kissed me. You called me. You still love me. You love the fact that I gave you those two beautiful children. You can never stop loving me as long as you love them. _

"Seriously Ashley" _I love you Spencer Carlin. I'm still in love with you._

"I know you love me. I just can't do this with you. Not anymore." _Don't you think that our kids want to see us together? It hasn't been that long Spencer. I want to see them every day._ She pleads on the other end of the line

"I told you could see them whenever you wanted" _That's not the point why are you so against being a family, having our family._

"This isn't about me or us; it's about you turning into Little Raife Davies Jr. Hayden and Trinity don't need the bullshit. They're babies. Either be there for them or just leave us alone." I cry out. _Spencer, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? Leaving you for my music was the stupidest thing I've ever done. You and my children were and still are the best thing in my life. I need you, only you. _She is crying and a part of me hurts because she hurts. Then there's the part that she ripped to shreds. Its screaming tell her to fuck off.

"I just can't, Ash. I have to go. I'm with Jade now." Before I hang up she yells loud and clear _"We're still married."_ Just great, we're still married. Jade definitely can't find out. She'd flip. Even though I don't think it really matters. She's only been around for a year. Ok, yes she lives with me. Yes she helps take care of my children in place of Ashley. I thought I loved her. But how much can you love someone when you cheat on them with your should-be-ex-wife. My Brain hurts along with my heart.

Life needs to be easier. There's a knock my office door. I wipe the tears away as Hayden runs in. She tackles me. She does this a lot. Her eyes are filled with worry. She whispers, "Mommy are you alright? I heard you talking to Mi-Ma. Why does she make you sad?"

I thought I was done crying. I was wrong. A lone tear escapes from my eyes. I reply, "I'm fine. Mi-Ma and I just had a fight like you and Trin."

"Do you love her? Even though you two fight? I still love Trinity even though she's a bully." She smiles.

All I can do is smile in return. "It's different with us, Hayd. I love that she gave me such beautiful children." I think that should end this little conversation.

But she's too smart for her own good. "That's not what I meant mommy. Do you Love her?" she asks putting and emphasis on love.

I reluctantly say "Yes."

"Then I want to be a family like in our baby pictures."

"It's just not that easy hunny."

"Yes it is. Just kiss and make up. That's what you tell me and Trinity"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am really really sorry for the delay I hope you like it. Please if you didnt review already, do so. and if you did i would like you to do it again. lol. It'll make me happy!

Chapter 2

Two days have passed since my talk with Hayden and her other mother. They sure know how to double team me with the questions. I think she is secretly training them to do what she wants behind my back. Training them to ask the tough million dollar questions such as" why don't you and ma kiss and make up?" or my favorite "Don't you love mommy?". At the moment I'm home with the children while Jade is at work. She is a fashion designer. All I can think about is the other day. The conversations with Ashley and I usually end in shouting or tears, at times both. It just didn't seem right telling Jade of the events from a few days ago, so I didn't. I mean I cannot seriously tell her that I sent the divorce papers and Ashley chose not to sign them. Oh yea and honey our kids want us to get back together. Which is understandable, what child wouldn't want their parents back together. Then there's the fact that I kind of slept with Ashley and I don't know what to do. I'm not so sure myself.

My uncertainty began the day of Hayden and Trinity's fifth birthday, which is Valentine's Day, and continued on, Saturday, the day of their party.

"_Mommy, mommy we don't want to go." Hayden whined. "We don't want to go to grandpa Carlin's."_

_The eldest nodded her head. "Yea we want to stay with you and Jade." I try to reassure them with a hug but it feels like those Davies puppy eyes and peering into me. _

_I guess I could tell you about my Davies twins. Trinity Michelle Carlin-Davies is my first born. She is just five minutes older than Hayden but you'd think that it was a year. She is THE boss. She has tan skin, brown locks, and my blue eyes. I would love to say that I contributed to her personality but I didn't. My Ashley did, all the way down to her musical talents. She's been singing since she could mumble. Not talking but mumble. I know, crazy. Plus she already is learning how to play the piano and the guitar. Now my Hayds, Hayden Maria Carlin-Davies, that's my baby. She is so brilliant, not that Trin isn't. She is book smart already, knows sign language and thanks to Dora, Spanish. She has short blonde hair, brown eyes and tan skin. When I look in those chocolate orbs, I can't help but hold a little regret in my heart. Regretting the ultimatum I gave to their other mother. In my defense though it was the right choice at the moment for both of us. We were in two different places. Wanted two different things. I wanted my wife at home with me and the girl, while my wife wanted to live out her dream which also constituted long stays away from home. You would get fed up too with all the video chatting and absence of the other parent._

"_Please" they say in unison. The kicker is when they do the trademark Spencer Carlin pout, it's genetic. _

"_Sorry my little ones, but we are going out." I say holding them tighter than before. They look at each other thinking about what I just said. Their eyes then shoot up towards me. _

"_Really, we're staying?" they ask elated._

"_Yup you're staying. It's your birthday why would I send you away? It's just gonna be us today having fun. Grandpa can see you at your party." I reply. _

_They begin to jump up and down. All of a sudden Trinity stops. _

"_Can mi ma come?" Trinity asks._

_I can't lie to them it'll just hurt more so I opt for the truth. "Mi ma is on tour right now." I said. I can see the disappointment in their eyes. "You can call her though. I'm pretty sure that would make her happy to hear your voices." _

"_Ok." Hayden murmurs "I got first dibs on talking to her." She ran out the door. Trinity didn't like that. "NO you don't I thought of it." Then she was off chasing after her sister._

_Next thing I hear is screaming. _

_I jump from my bed and rush towards the yelps. Trinity is pinning Hayden down. She has the phone in her hand and the other on her chest. They glance at me but Trinity is the one who speaks "Mommy what's mi ma's number?"_

"_Get off your sister then I'll call her. When you get up go grab the other phone ok?" Today was their day. Any other day I would punish them for fighting or whatever you want to call it. She does what she's told. Ashley didn't surprise me. She's a typical mom. She wanted to know if they were I answer not really. Are they taking care of me and each other? to that I answered whenever they arent trying to kill each other, sure. Mentally of course. She sung to them and let Trinity and Hayden know that she missed them a lot. The call didn't last long but it made them happy. _

_So the plan for the day was to eat some breakfast, head to the park, and then we are going to see Hannah Montana in 3-D. When we returned home I grabbed the mail there was a small package for me and a letter for the children. I open my package first. Enclosed was a cd reading 'Play Me!' in addition to a letter which read 'This first'._

_I break the seal and begin to read._

_To MY Valentine,_

_Would you settle for fantasy if it's the best you could do? Can I have my Cake? Can I have you too? Would you follow ME? Could I ask You to? Would the world between us break these ties? We worked so hard to realize…. Can this letter say what I see in your eyes?_

_Could I ever Break Away?_

_Will I ever Break Away?_

_I Still love you. (Always. Forever. Till the End of Time)_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Sorry…_

_A.C. Davies_

_By the time I finished the letter I was on the couch crying my eyes out. They're the lyrics of our song. She sung it to me on our wedding day, when I was pregnant with the twin, and sometimes when I slept. So many memories came rushing back. They were of a time when we were together and happy. I got up and placed the cd in its player. _

_There she was singing Break Away by John Mayer. I hear his voice and my heart drops. She was singing it with John Mayer. I think that was the second best Valentine's Day gift I've ever gotten. The First of course, would be my babies. _

_Truthfully I didn't know how to feel. How do you feel when your first love tells you that they still are in love with you? To say I cried is an understatement. When Jade came in with the twins my demeanor quickly changed. I didn't want to scare them or hurt Jade. So I just tucked the letter away under the cushion I'm the only one who cleans. So, No worries. _

_So the decorations are almost complete. The cake is here. The family is here. Jade is here. Hmmm…. I think I'm missing something. The characters will be here. This is going to be lots of fun so we have Dora and The Backyardigans. I heart the Yardigans and I'm not ashamed to say it. I can do without Dora. It's what my kids wanted so that's what they got. _

_Now all I need is for the birthday girls to arrive and we're all good._

_I walk over to where my dad and Jade are sitting. When I arrive they're doing what I expected. They're talking about the Super Bowl. Ah yes the bowl. It's America's greatest pastime that every watches for one of three things: the commercials, the half time show, and to see if your hometown/favorite team will win. Less of the last reason for most. It's not like I care. My team, The Buccaneers, isn't in it. _

_Now I'm concentrating on the yelling._

"_Mr. C, I can't believe you were rooting for the Patriots."Jade says in disgust. "They… I just don't think there good. They had so many close calls with crappy teams."_

_My dad calmly sips his punch before replying "That's not the point like all teams they had bad moments. All of those games that were close calls they won. So they know how to come back if needed."_

"_That's true. It was just the fact that Eli Manning pulled such an upset. You have to admit that he's grown as a player. He can pull his team from a deficit in the blink of an eye."_

"_That you are right, Jade. I look forward seeing how he matures. Will he surpass his brother or live in his shadow? Peyton Manning is a great player himself." _

_I hear a familiar voice say, "I think he can and will do it Mr. C. It's just like you said he needs to grow and mature. I think we need to just have faith in his abilities." We look up to see Ashley Davies carrying Hayden and Trinity in her arms._

_I stand in front of her. "You know they can walk." I say as I take Trinity into my arms. _

_She snorts "You're one to talk Spencer." She glares at me. I glare right back. Very childish. Yup I know. _

_My dad stands and goes to hug Ashley while Hayden was still in her arms. He asks "How are you Ashley? I barely get to see you anymore." Trying to defuse an argument as always._

"_I'm good Mr. C but I don't think Hayden will be?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_I yell, "Dad you are suffocating my baby." He quickly pulls back and apologizes._

"_How are my favorite munchkins?"_

"_Awesome!" They say in unison as they jump down to run towards him. _

_Trinity asks "Where is grandma?"_

"_She's at work saving lives and helping people in need." Is the Arthur Carlin answer. It's to be expected since she is a doctor. They understand that but I know they miss her._

"_She is so cool" the twins say. _

_But Hayden surprises me when she utters "I want to be just like her grandpa!"_

"_Ew, I want to be like Mi-ma. Now she is cool" Just guess who says that it made me laugh and put a smile on Ashley's face. I guess Jade doesn't like family bonding time so she asks if my dad can watch the kids while we check on the last of the food. He obliges. As we walk off I look back to see Ash following._

_Jade takes my hand and asks if I'm ok with Ash being here. I reassure her by squeezing her hand tightly. We enter the kitchen and turn to Ashley who's not that far into the room. "Can you grab the Mac & Cheese out of the oven, please?" I ask her. She nods her head and grabs the oven mitts over the stove. "We're glad you could find time out of your busy schedule to come." Jade says smugly while she tosses the salad. No pun intended. If you know Ashley you know she can easily defend herself so no need for me to. "Of course I'd be able to come see my girls and grace peasant people such as yourself, Jade, with my presence." She retorts as she slams her dish on the counter._

_As I try to stifle my laughter i manage to blurt out "Play nice you two"_

_Just then Jade crashes her lips into mine catching me off guard, marking me as hers in front of Ashley. As I started to get into the kiss I pull back realizing that it's hard for Ashley to see me kissing another. Jade then whispers "I plan on playing nice." _

_I mouthed towards a seemingly peaceful, Ashley "sorry". _

_She nods. "I think I'll grab their gifts from my trunk."_

"_I'll help." I yell towards her as I rush off behind her._

_She turns to me when we reach the limo. "I don't think your girlfriend will like the fact that we are alone, together."_

"_Well she'll have to get over it, you're their parent and I'd never take them from you. Sorry about back there. She caught me off guard." I tell her while nervously playing with my hands._

_She see this and grabs my hand. "It's cool."_

_I gaze down at our hands surprised at the contact. I must have a strange look on my face because when she sees my face she quickly pulls her hand away, taking her keys and popping the trunk. _

"_Um yea we probably should more fast with these."_

_What is she talking about? I move to face the trunk. _

"_What the Hell, Ash?" I exclaim._

_She smiles. I really don't find this funny. "I figured that you wouldn't be a fan of me buying them instruments but I think they have out grown of the 'my first guitar and drums' thing." She shrugs off my facial expression and continues "Besides it's not like the basement isn't sound proof. I'm not that dense Spence."_

_I shake my head saying "Yeah, Yeah." I smile "You're gonna pay for this Davies."_

"_Less talk more help." With that we grab the drum set first and carry it into the house. It was hell getting it down the basement stairs. We argued a little before actually positioning it to go down the stair without it being nicked. The guitars were easy the came in boxes. They were cute if I do say so myself. One was hot pink for Hayden while the other was an Electric Blue for Trinity. _

_We get back to the Range Rover to make sure nothing is left behind. Now is the time to talk. I look down on the ground. _

"_Ash" _

_She is mimicking my movement only difference is that she leaned against her limo. "Yea, Spence?"_

"_Is there someplace we can talk?"_

_She laughs nervously, "You tell me." She then goes to close the trunk of the Range Rover limo. Walking into the street opens the back passenger's door. "Gonna get in? This is as private as we'll get."_

_I jump into the car sliding over completely to the other door making sure its locked. No reason exactly for that. Ash follows suit._

"_Ash, why?" I ask avoiding eye contact with her._

"_Why what?"_

"_Why do you keep trying?"_

_

* * *

_A/N after thought_  
_

Okay I know I told a few of my readers that I would post Friday but I was at a stalemate with this story for a while. I know a lot of things did happen or are going to happen this chapter. Its going to be a two parter because I'm still working on the sex scene. I don't want it to be mediocre so I'm giving you I what I have. Its kind of a filler which will be needed later on. I actually don't know how I want the story to go after chapter 4. (for anyone who doesn't know I had the first few chapters of this already written about 2 years ago. So, I'm kinda in a different place in my life and absolutely have no idea about anything. lol )

Any way thanks to all the people who reviewed, who have this story on their alerts, and who favorite this story. I really love the Song Break Away by John Mayer. He's my sweetie. But I advise that you listen to it. Please review, let me know what you think. I'm totally willing to take constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry for the lateness of the continuation. I have no excuse I just hope you like it.

Thanks to all of the people who managed to review on this chapter. And thanks to the rest for reading. I want you to know that this is NOT a song fic! I just use music to inspire me. With that said... My inspiration for the upcoming events is a song I'm in love with at this moment. It's John Mayer of course... It's really a really great song. It's called Edge of Desire. I don't own it but I love it! A Lot!

* * *

_I jump into the car sliding over completely to the other door making sure its locked. No reason exactly for that. Ash follows suit._

"_Ash, why?" I ask avoiding eye contact with her._

"_Why what?"_

"_Why do you keep trying?"_

_I need to look at her. I need to see her emotion and therefore feel it. "Why do you think, Spencer? It's not natural without you. I need you. Without you, my heart doesn't beat. I'm just a shell of the person I could be with you" She sighs. All of a sudden the same feelings that I felt Valentine's Day came rushing back begging to be let out. "Why do you play with my emotions? Seriously, why have me around? If I can't have all of you Spencer what is the point?"_

"_That's not fair Ashley. I didn't tell you to release 3 consecutive albums leaving little room for me and the kids in those three years. I gave you a choice and you chose music over us. No, you just chose it over me. That hurt me. I hated being away from you. I hated that so many girls wanted to be with you like I have. I hated you mainly for breaking up our family. Don't forget how, when you got the divorce papers, you ran off to the closest gay bar got drunk and fucked the first pretty girl that paid attention to you. You killed my heart. You took a hammer to my heart then ran it over with your tour bus" I cry out tears streaming down my face. "Ashley Davies, you broke my heart." I let out between sobs. "So I ask you the same question, why do you play with my emotions? Why won't you let me go?" At this point I was frustrated._

"_I won't let you go because you said you'd follow me" pausing to steal a quick glance from me "if I asked you to. I am saying I'm so sorry. Yes, I broke your heart but you've dealt your own blow to mine. I love you and will never stop." She moves in closer to me placing her hand on my face wiping away my tears. "I'm really sorry Spencer. I'm willing to wait. I know you'll come back to me." Pausing for effect she continued "I know you will forgive me, eventually."_

_As I look into the same eyes I fell in love with years ago, the only thought in my mind was that my sweet Ashley was back. For a moment I had to think of whether or not I should forgive her. It would be selfish if I just did it for the kids. I am too stubborn to give in so easily to her demands. I looked at the other woman and couldn't help but be mesmerized by her eyes. Those eyes that my Hayden shared. It was because of those eyes that my favorite color was brown. Soon my vision drifted from one feature, her eyes, to the next her lips. Those beautiful lips. _

_All of a sudden my heart took control of my body inching ever so closely to Ashley until our faces were inches from one another. At this moment a war was taking place within my own body. My mind screamed at me to back away. This is wrong. A big fat red warning sign was flashing and sounding so many different alarms. My heart is another story though. My heart knew what it wanted, it knew what it missed. The object of its affection her beautiful lips and before I knew it those very lips were captured in my own. The kiss was a shock at first for Ashley I could feel her confusion, but obviously it did take her long to shrug it off. She deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of my head as if she needed us to be closer, to be one. By now, I've already pushed her back her back onto the seat, easily slipping between her legs. _

_When we both were in need of oxygen, we managed to break away to look into each others eyes. All I see is lust in hers with a glint of... Dare I say it... Love. I could only assume that is the same thing she sees in my own. I began to pull back; somehow my brain jump started. What was I doing? I should not be in this car alone with this brunette. It's a mistake. before I knew it I'm upright and with my back against the car door contemplating my escape. As I reach for the door handle, I quickly find hers on mine protesting my departure. So enough our lips lock once more. This time it the lips on mine were pleading to pick up where we left off a few minutes ago. I tried to push her away before my resolve disappear, before I melted into the feeling. She was impossibly strong._

_Soon my protesting stopped and I conceded, giving into desire. The hand that I had forgotten was on my wrist quickly threw my right arm around her neck. My left arm followed suit, pulling her closer once again. Her tongue ran across the my lips begging to enter. I obliged as our wet tongues went to battle I could not help but moan at the feeling. At the same time Ash took to clawing at my back. It was gentle enough that no marks would be left, yet aggressive enough that I felt a shiver with every rake. Longing to feel me closer than physically possible_

_Eventually, the clothing I wore must have been too much of a barrier because the offending piece of cloth was making the floor its new home. This left my chest bare but not for long. Soon a warm wet mouth took the hard nub that was my nipple into it. With every flick of her tongue a moan left my mouth. Every time she pinched my other nipple I squirmed a little. Trying to wiggle my way out of her grasp. The entire time that she paid ample attention to my breast she kept her eyes locked with mine. I have to admit that it was kind of hot and turn me on even more than I already was. The flood in my underwear had not unnoticed to me._

_" Ashley" I purred, my voice was laced with my lust. She pulled back to look at me without the distraction of my boobs. My beauty's finger was now tracing lazy shapes around my abdomen. I wanted her hand somewhere else. Somewhere further south. "you're wearing too much" I sighed at the electric feeling going through my body._

_Taking probably about two seconds to remove her top and bra, Ashley growled into my ear "I want to show you how much you mean to me." With that said Ashley's hand started playing with the top of my pants tracing her finger across my skin. Finally the anticipations was killing her, as well as me. _

_She unbuttoned my jeans and Unzipped my pants painfully slow. Taking her time building the moment. Then my pants were removed just as slow or seemingly just as slow. I'm pretty sure she could smell my arousal because once the pants were gone a huge grin appeared on her beautiful face. _

_She kissed my collarbone, steadily creating a path down to my breast, then my stomach taking my lace panties off while digging her tongue into my belly button until said tongue made its way the rest of the way to my core. _

_She took one final look at me before she enjoyed her afternoon treat. For a few seconds she just stared at my center causing me to whimper in anticipation. Seeing that devilish grin appear on her before she began to circle my clit. I let out a whimper at the feeling I get from each flick of my brunette's warm tongue. She trails it up and down my slit making sure to play with my entrance a little before heading back to my nub. All of this elicited many moans, groans. I ached to have her delicate fingers inside my love. _

_Her fingers pinched and pulled at my nipples. Bringing me ever closer to my climax. _

_I needed her. I needed to finish. I need her. So all I do is pull her head up to my own. Capturing her lips in my own I take her hand away from my breast, directing it to my need. She pulled back a little to make sure I want this... Well no Shit I want it! I cannot just leave this car without release. Pulling her back down to me I whisper in her ear, "I need you! Not tomorrow not in an hour but now!"_

_With that said she gathers as much wetness as she could plunging two fingers deep inside of me. My hips were soon rocking back and forth to our rhythm. She wanted to be gentle I could tell, but I was not in the mood for gentle. I needed a good fuck. _

_"Fuck" I scream. "Fuck ME!"_

_She pulled back from laying on top of me latching on my nipple while going faster. I could tell she was getting tired. Well not her body, just her arm. I was close. I was so close. _

_Then..._

_Right before I'm sent into an orgasmic bliss she pulls out and asks, "Do you love me? No fucking nodding either." I was pissed! I was there! Right there! It was painful! I whimpered a little. _

_I capture her lips in a hard passionate kiss filled with all the emotions I felt for her, hurt anger pain love lust hate. "God I love you so much." I groan before she inserts her fingers again curling them as she went in and out of me. All the curse words that exist to man fly out of my mouth as I orgasm harder than I have in a long time. Her fingers linger inside of me before she pulls out. Upon doing so she puts her fingers in her mouth licking them clean. _

"_Mmmm, Spencer my favorite flavor." Grabbing the back of my head she pulls me in for another lip lock. Tasting myself is turning me on again. I pull back grab my clothes lying around and dress myself. Making sure I looked decent I opened the door without a word. Making my way into the house and into my bedroom I take the world's quickest shower. _

_When I reached the back yard again Ashley and Jade are playing basketball with the twins. It looks very friendly too friendly. _

_Oh look never mind they are arguing again. All is fine and dandy. At least I think. _

The rest of the party went off well. My mom made a surprise visit with Aiden and Kyla. That brightened up the day. She always makes things better for me. The girls have no worries other than she stole my juice or she isn't sharing. Ashley and I had a few stolen glances when no one was paying attention. She even had the nerve to sign I love you making me blush. I can't feel this way. I'm with Jade. Yup I am with Jade. Jade Ortiz is my girlfriend. The person I call girlfriend is Jade Ortiz. I think it's working. I'm repeating it because maybe it'll keep me from thoughts of Ashley.

* * *

A/N: Man this took a lot out of me! I have never written a sex scene in my life. At one point I got caught up with what to call Spencer's breasts. Breasts sound too medical and formal. and boobs is just weird. Tits were definitely out I hate the word. It sounds so dirty. lol If you dont like the back and forth that Spencer is going through, I thought it wouldnt be realistic if she cheated and didnt care. So, Spencer's shuffling through the right and the wrong. Let me know if it's too long or is there is too much directional stuff. so I can adjust the way I would write the next.

I would really appreciate if more reviewed but I can't really blame you because I've creeped on stories before. lol :)

Thanks for reading. Again, sorry for the long wait!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_A bright Light._

_Mommy is cooking. Jade is walking into the room._

_A box?_

_A box! _

_She kisses mommy on the neck. Mommy smiles._

_She turns._

_Jade is on one knee. _

_She opens the black box. _

_A ring! _

_"Will you be my wife?"_

_Boxes are packed. _

_My sister is beside me. _

_We look around our room. _

_It's ours but not as I remember. _

_It's empty. Nothing._

_No memories. _

_Where are my memories?_

_"Kids we're leaving!"_

_We walk down the steps. _

_Out the door now in the car._

_We look back._

_There she is. _

_Ma. _

_My Ma. Mi-Ma._

_Tears are falling. _

_She is looking out of a window._

_Her hand is on the glass._

_We do the same _

_She is signing something. _

_"I'll Love You, Always."_

_We drive off._

"Wake up."

Don't you hate when you hear something that might be real, in your dreams?

"Wake up."

Now I'm being shaken.

I open my eyes and look towards my clock then to the children next to me.

"We had a bad dream" they cry.

That's strange they both had one. "You'll be okay honey bunnies."

"No." they yell. "Something happened to mommy."

Hayden continues, "I had a dream that mommy married Jade."

"Then we moved" Trinity adds

Again in unison they cry, "We forgot about you."

"What do you mean?" I ask now sitting up against the bed's head board.

"You weren't in our family anymore." Hayden sobs. "It was scary. We woke up and came running to your room."

I laugh. How the heck did they both have the same dream? The twin thing that they do freaks me out sometimes.

Folding their arms and pouting the twins simultaneously say "That's not funny"

"I know loves. But it would take more than Jade to take me away from you." I pat the middle of my bed. "Get in" they do as they are told and get under the covers. I don't sleep in the nude when they are here so they shouldn't have any surprises. "I love your mom and she knows that. A long time ago I hurt her but I promise we'll be a family again, so no need to worry."

"Are you sure?" Trinity asks. "Jade got mommy a ring."

"We saw it."

I nod. "Can we worry about that in the morning? I'm tired and you should be too."

They nod and kiss me on the cheek before heading off to dreamland. We have a lot of plotting and scheming to do in the morning.

When the morning came I found myself in the middle of the bed somehow. Both of my kids were snuggled up close to me. Their arms and legs were out stretched across my body. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. I wrapped an arm around each squeezing them closer never wanting to let go. I was content with falling back to sleep at that moment. My body had other things in mind.

My mind was reeling with ways to get Spencer back. It went from begging for her to let Jade go for the sake of our children. Then my mind traveled to just begging for the sake of my sanity. I was just about at the point where I'd use any means necessary. I'd stoop so low that I'd pay someone to seduce Jade. But that isn't so subtle. So maybe I'll go the subtle way and use the kids.

No that wouldn't be right. Would it? Nah. So back to square one. Begging.

With that last thought Trinity and Hayden begin to stir in my arms. Trinity is the first to sit up and look at me, her eyes are barely open. She lets out a yawn stretching her tiny arms in the air during that action. Naturally, I just think she is just too adorable. Hayden of course is equally as adorable. She may resemble my Spencer more, in her brilliance and some physical traits, but she did take on a few of my traits. I knew she was my baby when she would never rise before 12pm. Of course, that may not be a real trait but it's one of the few things we have in common. And I cherish it. Even now she is reluctant to wake up and more from my side, nuzzling into me more as if the deeper she got the less light there would be.

I smile, "Hayden, baby, it's time to get up."

She shakes her head and doesn't budge an inch. I look to Trinity. As if she knew exactly what I wanted her to do she jumped off the bed and travel to the side her sister was on. With a devilish grin in my direction she pounced on her younger sister, tickling her furiously.

"Stop! S-Stop!" she screamed between the laughter. her hands were trying as hard as they could the move her sister off. I sat there laughing. She hated being tickled.

"Okay. Trinity let your sister breath" she frowns at the request but does as she is told.

Hayden sits up and huffs, "Why'd you let her do that?"

"Because it's funny." Trinity quickly replies.

I shake my head as Hayden glares back and forth between both of us. "I told you it was time to wake up. I just let Trinity do the only thing that will wake you up while you were in my arms." That response was followed by Trinity sticking out her tongue in an I-told-you-so manner. I just sigh getting out of the bed and head towards the door. "And it was funny" I laughed at the shocked look on her face as I ran from the room with my little ones not far behind me.

Mornings in the Davies loft were left for play. It is the weekend so play is allowed. Lunch time was right around the corner which means we would need to get something productive done today.

I took my shower first and then the kids enjoyed their bath. I never really have an itinerary for the weekend. I just enjoy the time we spend together but today I was in the mood for fresh air and animal feces. So I asked would they be up for the Zoo. I got my answer in screams and hugs. They loved animals. They would have pets of their own if it wasn't for Spencer refusing. She thought it would be better to get them a puppy and kitten when they become a little more responsible. It was my thinking that a pet would teach them responsibility but that is an argument left for a later date.

Since I have not released any records or albums in more than a year it's easier to fly under the radar. If I had wanted to take my children to the Zoo two years ago the paparazzi would have been all over me and my little one. Spencer would have killed me for having them in the public eye. She did not want this life for our children and neither do I. So when we left the loft no swarming men were around. When we reached the ticket booth I was able to buy tickets inside without being noticed.

Once we walked through the gates the kids ran straight to the place where the maps were held. They began to argue over the direction we should travel.

Usually I would let them settle this on their own but I could tell they were getting nowhere. "My sweet ones why don't we just take turns seeing what each of you want." I suggest. It's the motherly answer that I know Spencer would have given. "So who wants to see what?"

Hayden is the first to speak up "You always get your way Trinity." She says as she glares at her sister. "I want to the birds first. They're so beautiful."

Trinity sticks her finger in her mouth mocking the action of puking. I try not to smile. "I want to see the animals that eat the stupid birds." She takes the map from Hayden pointing toward the African safari park of the map. "The lions are awesome. I wonder if one is named Simba."

"I think the African Safari would be a great place to start. Mom is not choosing either lions nor birds but since Trinity wants to see lions specifically we'll start there." Glancing down at the two glaring children I can see that Hayden is about to have a big fit. Bending down I take her into my arms and whisper to her ear "There are birds all around. We'll see all of them too. I do want my baby to stay happy so can you turn that frown upside down for 10 minutes then you can put the real one on."

She pulls back smiling at me and nods. She has always been the more reasonable child. A lot like Spencer. I do have to admit the Trinity is a spoiled brat like I was at her age. I pray they she doesn't get worse. Isn't there a saying that parents get back the trouble they cause for their own parents but twice as worse. God I'll have my hands full in a few more years.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a stranger commenting on the scene she just witnessed. "That was a good job of delegating your children's wants." She smiles and looks down at her own child, a little boy.

"Uh yea." I return the smile "You're lucky you have a son, my girls bicker all the time"

"We do not!" they yelled. Both folding their arms over their chest upset at the insinuation.

The woman and I both laugh. "I would have to agree. I'm Americe, Americe Robbins." Sticking her hand out for me to shake, I gladly accept. It's always nice to meet normal people. Normal people who arent fans. Normal people who aren't fans ready to fuck me if they were ever given the chance. This woman was beautiful and the manner that see carried herself told me that she was just trying to be friendly.

"Um, I'm Ashley. . . Davies" I reply with a small smile. "Nice to meet you Americe. These are my girls Hayden and Trinity." As I spoke their names they both smiled and waved letting her know who was who.

All of a sudden the young boy moves front of me holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Chance." As I take his small hand in my own to shake he surprises me by turning it over kissing the back. That was the cutest, sweetest gesture I ever say a boy enact. I was speechless. I am speechless.

As if she knew I was startled by the young gentleman his mom spoke through the silence. "Sorry about that. He learned that from his other mother." She says apologetically "I'm really sor-"

Interuptting her I quickly pull myself together and reply "It's fine, actually I thought it was the sweetest thing I saw. I wish adults had his manners." At that statement we both smile and nod "I know this is weird, you don't know me I dont know you, but would you like to accompany my daughters and I our Zoo trip?"

"If it's alright with Chance it's all right with me"

He nods "It would be my pleasure"

I smile. I'm smiling because he is so friggin cute. That is not the real reason though, I'm smiling at my girls rude and somewhat jealous comments. "Suck up!" and "Do we have to?" I'm sure with even looking you could tell which twin said what.

"Are you two okay with starting at the African Safari? I promised my girls we would start there."

Chance is the one who answers "Of course"

The day went by pretty fast. We were enjoying the company of our new friends once the girls warmed up to Americe and Chance. I know most moms say this about other cute kids that they meet but I so want Chance to marry one of my girls. That is if they like men, but if they do not I know he would be a good friend and big brother for them down the road. So it made getting Americe's number easy in order to plan future play dates and what not. Plus I could always use a friend. My life isn't exciting. Kyla is tired of my whining and so is Aidan. That means I have an opening that needs to be filled in the whining department.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the delay. I extended this chapter from the original which only had the dream sequence until Ashley wanted to go back to sleep. I hope you like it. I've been doing lots of research and reading. I read the _Art of War_ for this and my other story. Plus I'm a History major so I'm pretty sure I needed to read it anyway. I hope you like this chapter.

I hope you review... I'll start working on the next chapter.


End file.
